scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Dan Spiegle
| POB= Cosmopolis, Washington, United States | DOD= | POD= | relatives= Carrie Spiegle (daughter) | job= Comic book artist }} Dan Spiegle was an American comic book artist. He has had a long career in drawing comics based on movie and television characters, and has worked for companies including Dell Comics, DC Comics, and Marvel Comics. Spiegle died in 2017, at the age of 96. Comic credits ''Scooby-Doo... Where Are You!'' (Gold Key Comics) * #16. Li See Lion - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #20. The Fiery Hoo-Doo - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #21(a). Scream Star - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #21(b). Charmed Strife - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #22(a). The Gypsy's Curse - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #22(b). Tribute in Flames - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #23(a). Napoleon Lives! - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #23(b). The Phantom Funnyman - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #24(a). Mark of the Scarab - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #24(b). Monkey See, Scooby Doo - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #25(a). Ghost of Dracula - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #25(b). The Gorgeous Ghost - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #27(a). The Star-Spangled Spectre - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #27(b). Nightmare First-Class - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #28(a). The Ancient Astronaut - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #29(a). The Haunted Riverboat - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #29(b). The Boogie Man - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #30(a). The Treasure of Sierra Fantasma - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #30(b). Happy Haunting Grounds - pencils, inks (both uncredited) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Marvel Comics) * #1(a). Three Phantoms Too Many - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #1(b). The Horrible Hound Sound - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #2(a). The Ghostly Governor - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #2(b). The Haunted Maze - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #3(a). The Ghost of King Neptune - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #3(b). Coast-to-Coast Ghost - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #4(a). Menace of the Man-Mummy - artist * #4(b). Dazzling Duds - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #5(a). Ghost of the Old Witch - artist * #5(b). The Spook Who Loved Lemonade - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #6(a). Fester and the Jester - artist * #6(b). The Golden Ghost - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #7(a). The Faceless Phantom - artist * #7(b). The Frightful Scarecrow - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #8(a). The Phantom of Youth - illustrated by * #8(b). The Shadow Knows - pencils, inks (both uncredited) * #9. Mystery at Malibu - illustrated by ''Dynomutt'' These were Scooby-Doo back-ups in Marvel Comics' Dynomutt. * #1©. Close Call - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #2©. Fear at Fifty Fathoms - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #3©. The Jinx of the Sphinx - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #4©. A Moving Experience - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #5©. Down Town Clown - pencils, inks (uncredited) * #6©. Face of Fear - pencils, inks (uncredited) ''Laff-a-Lympics'' * #8. The Beef of Bagdad - illustrated by * #12. The Ends of the Earth - art * #13. No Laff-a-Lympics Game Today! - art by (The Scooby Doobies) ''Scooby-Doo'' (Archie Comics) * #10. The Really Big Show - signed * #14. The Balloon Busters - artist * #17. The Scary Schooner - signed Category:Archie Comics artists Category:Marvel Comics artists